


Jaehwan's stupid game

by pinkwinkeu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinkeu/pseuds/pinkwinkeu
Summary: When Jihoon started avoiding Guanlin and Guanlin had enough already... or so Jihoon thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from what I originally wrote. The previous one was so angsty idk how to make it fluffy

 

"Hyung."

  
_A tap._

  
Jihoon jumped in nervousness as he feels his soul flying out of his body, clenching on his chest in the process. He doesn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What the heck, Guanlin?! You scared the shit out of me!" He exclaimed as he fanned his face , trying to calm his self down.

The boy looked like a kicked puppy as he fidgets, playing with his fingers. "I've been like-- standing behind you for 5 minutes and you're just staring at the door with a serious face as if asking yourself whether to go in or not." He paused for a while and looked at the smaller one before continuing. "I've been calling your name too but you didn't even budge."

Jihoon's face flushed red, opening the door to their shared room and closed it with a bang. After realizing what he did, Jihoon let himself fall on his bed, burying his face on the pillow and groaned in annoyance. He is seriously annoyed with his self right now. He did that not because he hated the boy but rather it's because he's getting self-conscious whenever the younger is around. He was not like this before. He waited for Guanlin to enter so that he can apologize but nothing happened. He waited for another 5 minutes and there's still no Guanlin so he pushed himself off his bed and walked to the door. He knew he fucked up when he saw no trace of Guanlin outside or in the lobby.

\--

Jihoon and Guanlin started sharing a room when Jihoon was on his second year. For the whole first year of his life, he didn't have a roommate but then a tall, handsome, taiwanese guy happened. It was funny how they first met. Jihoon was ecstatic to know he's finally going to have a roommate so he was deliberately cleaning his or soon-to-be-their room he has his headphones on music on full volume. He sang and danced his heart out not until he took a glimpse at the door and saw it wide open. Standing on the door is a guy who is a couple of inches taller than Jihoon, his face screams "handsome" and he has his eyes formed into a crescent with a gummy smile painted in his face on full force. Jihoon stood straight and composed himself, taking his headphones off while clearing his throat. Then he heard a snort coming from behind the unknown guy and there he saw Minhyun. the dorm president, trying not to laugh.

"What a nice way to introduce yourself, Park Jihoon." Minhyun said, almost laughing. "In a pink tracksuit.'

"Shut up." Jihoon replied shooting Minhyun a disapproving look because pink is the best. And few men can pull off a good vibe while wearing pink and he is one of them. "So who is this?"

But even before Minhyun can reply, the new guy walked forward towards Jihoon with his luggage in tow. He offered his hand to Jihoon and introduced himself. "Lai Guanlin. Your new roommate. I'll be in your care, hyung." He still has this gummy smile on his face and Jihoon was about to introduce himself but Guanlin suddenly engulfed him in a quite suffocating hug. Jihoon squealed in surprise and he can hear Minhyun laughing in the background when Guanlin exclaimed how cute Jihoon is.

Jihoon didn't know if he will still feel happy to have a roommate or not.

He did though. He knew from the start that Guanlin is going to be a clingy roommate but he didn't mind. He doesn't have a younger brother and he treats Guanlin like one. He spoils him too much. Like letting Guanlin hug him anytime and anywhere and agreeing to kiss the boy on the cheek if he asks for it out of the blue. There were times when Guanlin just tuck himself in on Jihoon's bed and even if Jihoon protests a lot because it's too cramped he can't do anything because Guanlin won't let him leave the bed. He is denying the fact that he is actually sleeping so comfortably beside Guanlin and waking up with smiling Guanlin is actually good.

But it was actually the other way around. Guanlin is the one spoiling him a lot. Not just a lot. But a big whole lot.

Guanlin is his human alarm clock, planner and to-do-list checker. the one getting breakfast for Jihoon at the dorm's cafeteria. He brings whatever Jihoon forgets in their room. He's accompanying Jihoon everytime the latter wants to go out before curfew time just to buy ice cream (but of course he always get Guanlin to agree with a couple of aegyo as much as he hate to do it). Guanlin is the one doing his mini-pigtail above his head, he massages Jihoon when the older one bluntly whine how tired he is, and he is always happy whenever Guanlin praises his dancing. Guanlin doesn't judge him on his wardrobe choices and his love for pink. He even picks clothes for Jihoon whenever they go shopping and to Jihoon's surprise, it matches his preferences.

"Ever since that taiwanese boy arrived, Jihoon can't even make time for us." Sungwoo sighed dramatically and Jaehwan sobbed in the background saying, "I think he is abandoning us now. Us, his friends since we were still wearing diapers."

Jihoon rolled his eyes at his friends. They were in his and Guanlin's room because of their "Jihoon doesn't love us" whining as if they don't crash on his room since year one . "You're too dramatic." Jihoon chuckled. " He's like a younger brother to me I want to spoil him lots."

"Like a younger brother or do you actually "like" him.?" Daniel wiggled his brows, smiling sheepishly.

"Duh. I'm straight." He throws Daniel a crumpled paper while laughing and Jihoon who had his back to the door didn't noticed Guanlin entering the room before Daniel can even retort back.

"Oh Guanlin. Welcome back." Jaehwan waved his hands and Jihoon turned to Guanlin and saw how tired the latter look  
.  
"Okay. Off you go everyone. Guanlin is tired and he needs rest. " Jihoon shooed his friends out.

"No, it's okay hyung. I'm not tired." Guanlin said that but Jihoon knows he is. His face says otherwise. Daniel stood up and clapped his hands for their attention; mostly for Jaehwan and Sungwoo. "Okay boys. It's time to wrap up. Just save your next episode of drama tomorrow."

  
Jihoon didn't know what happened after that day because for two weeks Guanlin was not like how he was before. He still wakes him up every morning, reminds him of the things he needed to do but he's not clingy anymore. He didn't give hugs to Jihoon or kisses on the cheeks. But what more confusing is that, after those 2 weeks, Guanlin is back to normal. Yes it did make Jihoon confused but he let it be. As long as Guanlin is happy.

  
\--

It was morning already and Jihoon got used at waking up by himself because that's what he had been doing for the past month. He looked at the bed across his and noticed it was untouched. There is no sign that Guanlin went back and slept there last night. The dream he had was so vivid that he still remember every detail. Well of course he did. A more-than-a-year old memories compressed to his six hours of sleep. Now he is in his third year and Guanlin on his second year. Few more months and he's going to graduate. He won't be this close to Guanlin yet he is behaving like this. Jihoon sighed and got up from his bed. He can't blame Guanlin for not returning last night. For one month of being a dick towards the taller guy, he became the dickest last night. Is dickest a word?

His friends, their group of friends wondered what happened between the two. They were glued to the hip before and now they are not. Jihoon doesn't answer them when they ask or he does his best to avoid their questions and they just give up in the end. No one can make Jihoon speak. Not even his closest friend.

Jihoon didn't see Guanlin at the cafeteria again. Of course he wouldn't see the guy. How can he if he eats his breakfast at 6:45 in the morning when they usually eat at 7:30. Even the cafeteria lady just wondered what happened between the two. She once asked but Jihoon only gave him a smile. He won't wonder if the cafeteria lady told Guanlin how Jihoon eats breakfast earlier than usual.

For one month, his walk towards his classroom feels longer than before. Maybe because his jumpy roommate is not with him chatting whatever that comes in his mind. He can even say something about a bird who just flew by. Jihoon chuckled at that thought. He sure misses Guanlin but not now. Not until he is sure of what is happening to him.

Jihoon was surprised to see Woojin already on his seat beside his with his arm crossed looking at Jihoon as if he did something to make a Woojin-nerve tick.

"Good morning." Jihoon greeted but he was met with Woojin's judging stare.

"What did you do to Guanlin, last night?" Woojin asked him and yep, Jihoon knew he did tick a Woojin-nerve.

"Nothing." Jihoon replied, settling on his seat and taking out the book needed for their lecture.

"Let me rephrase that." Woojin now with a stern face, tapped his fingers on the desk. "What did Guanlin do to deserve such treatment from you? He looked like a kicked puppy when he knocked on our door last night after that loud slam from your room. Minhyun was about to charge in but Guanlin stopped him."

Okay. So at least he knows now where Guanlin slept last night. Though "Minhyun" and "charge" don't sound really good together. Jihoon kept quiet and he fiddled with the pages of his books, unable to look at Woojin.

"You know how Minhyun adored Guanlin so much. He's been stopping himself from murdering you because he thinks of Guanlin. Eversince that day, you became like this. It was just a game Jihoon. You were literally all-over Guanlin everyday and just because of a game you're being like this?" Woojin slammed his hand on his table and it earned a whimper from Jihoon. "I'm your best friend but you won't tell me anything. Don't you trust me that much?" The hurt laced around Woojin's voice and after a few moment of silence, Jihoon peeked through his lashes seeing Woojin not paying attention to him anymore.

The class was about to start but Jihoon's thoughts wandered off to that day.

\--

It all started during Minhyun and Sungwoo's joint birthday celebration. Their group unanimously decided to eat at a yakiniku restaurant because two celebrations at once means lots and lots of food to eat. Minhyun, Sungwoo, Jaehwan, Daniel, Woojin and Jihoon arrived first in the place and they ordered almost everything from the menu. Later on, Guanlin arrived too with his friends-- who automatically became a part of their group too--, Daehwi an Jinyoung. The three first years tiptoed their way to where their hyungs are and surprised Minhyun and Sungwoo with cakes and balloons while singing the birthday song. Sungwoo playfully wiped his fake tears away while Minhyun felt really thankful to them while judging his friends who are shamelessly mooching off food from them.

Jihoon thinks celebrating their birthday before was fun. But now with three more people added to the group, he couldn't even describe this feeling. He was happy and content. They ate, ate, and ate and since some of them most of them are minors, they just ordered cola just for something to go down their throat while they eat.

When everyone was almost done eating, Jaehwan clapped his hands and stood up. "A birthday party won't be complete without-" he paused for a while and grinned before continuing. "Games!"

He chuckled and he is even using his high pitch voice. They may not be drunk but they are surely on sugar high. "So I thought about this game." He took his bag and digs out something from it. Grinning, he took a box pf pepero.

"Pepero game?" Daniel commented looking at Jaehwan as if he is dumb. "I don't think you're the first one to think about that game."

  
"No- nuhh uh. It's not just a simple pepero game. It's a pepero game with a twist." Jaehwan said with voice hinting mischievousness. For the first time everyone listened to him. "The game is just the same. Only that... the first one to pull away loses. So we're going to divide into two by using these papers." They don't know when did Jaehwan made all those."there's a group number and your number. The person with the same numbers as yours is your opponent. The one who got the zero will be the judge-slash-announcer-slash-the-one-who-is-safe-from-this-game." That moment they prayed to get the zero well except Minhyun who likes to kiss his friends around.

One by one they took a paper and grouped themselves. It was Woojin who got the zero and he is the happiest right now because he is going to take photos of his friends' dumb faces.

"Number 1" Woojin announced then Jinyoung and Daehwi stepped forward from each other's group. They can hear the wolf whistles from their friends and let Daehwi pick on which end is he going to take and Daehwi chose the chocolate. As they positioned the pepero in between their lips, Woojin shouted, "Start" and both of them inches slowly towards each other. Jihoon covered his eyes with his hands and peeks through his fingers when Daehwi and Jinyoung were already pressing on each other's lips but Daehwi who fans his self because he can't actually do it after all pulls away. Jinyoung on the other hand has a victory smile planted on his face. "This is the most stupidest game I've known, Jaehwan-hyung!" Daehwi accused the latter as he keeps on fanning himself with his hand as if the redness and hotness of his face will disappear.

"Number 2."

Jihoon and Guanlin stepped forward and a series of roar was heard in the background. Jihoon is not sure whether he can win this game or not. He likes giving Guanlin kisses on the latter's cheeks but recently he was feeling something whenever he does it: Nervousness and some tingles in hupis stomach.

"This is a tough competition everyone. Let's see who will win." Woojin is taking his commentator role way to serious. "Will it be Guanlin who likes to receive kisses from Jihoon or will it be Jihoon who likes to kiss Guanli?" You know. Scratch it. Hearing it from his best friend is waaaay too embarrassing. Until now no one pinpointed it out but Woojin just did. Jihoon was caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Guanlin putting the non-chocolate end of the pepero in his mouth. Tasting the stick, he looked at Guanlin and the other just stared at him and there is something in Guanlin's eyes that he couldn't read. They're both staring at each other they didn't hear Woojin announced to start.

It's not the first time Jihoon saw Guanlin this close. They always had been close even closer than this. But there's really something with Guanlin right now. Is he glowing? Jihoon watches how Guanlin fluttered his eyes close. And did he just heard his heart skipped a beat? As Guanlin moves closer and closer, Jihoon couldn't help but stare at the taller boy's lips. He already felt how soft it was everytime Guanlin peppers him with kisses on his face but never once he felt it on his lips. He stilled ,his heart throbbed and his eyes widened at the thought.

Why did he even think about it? This is just nothing. And he is Guanlin. Yes he is Guanlin. The Guanlin who is inching closer. The Guanlin whose breath he can feel on his face. He closed his eyes as if waiting for Guanlin to close their distance and when he did feel the other's lips on his he couldn't help but think how soft it was on his-

Jihoon came back to his senses, biting on the pepero between his teeth and he jumped back, mouth gaping with his eyes wide open in shock. Guanlin cheered loudly because his and Daehwi's group won. Earning a 1:1 score. But Jihoon was just standing there realizing what he just thought. Woojin mouthed an "are you okay" to him and he nodded, signing to go out. He badly needed to clear his head,

He left the group hearing them cheering on Daniel and Sungwoo and he laughed to himself because surely both of them are too competitive. He wanted to know how the game will work out but that's not the very most important thing to do right now. He walked out of the restaurant, a bit shivering at the chilly wind hugging his skin.

"Jihoon-hyung?" He heard Guanlin's voice behind him but he didn't dare to turn around. "Are you okay? You just suddenly disappeared." Worry can be heard on Guanlin's voice and he nodded in response with his back still on Guanlin. "You sure?" Guanlin once again asked, noticing Jihoon's shivering body. He took off his jacket and placed it on the older's shoulder. Jihoon flinched at the contact and murmured a small thank you to Guanlin.

He relaxed at the scent of the younger around him, unconsciously sighing. Silence engulfed them but Jihoon thought it was perfect just with Guanlin by his side. He literally slapped his own face making Guanlin jolt in surprise.

"Hyung- what's wrong?" Guanlin ducked his head down, leveling it with Jihoon's cupping the older's face with his large hands. Jihoon's breath hitched at the close proximity of the latter, he can feel heat creeping on his cheeks and the hands in his face were cold but he can only feel warmth from it.

Jihoon placed his hands over the younger one's, leaning onto it with closed eyes. "Your hands are cold," Jihoon stated the obvious and when he opened his eyes, it locked on Guanlin's ones and it's weird how he felt like time stopped between them. The way Guanlin looked at him, he could never describe it. It wa s not the way how Guanlin looked at him before. It was different. It's almost the same on how he looked at Jihoon before they played Jaehwan's stupid pepero game.

Jihoo tensed because there it was again: the tingling feeling in his tummy and he dislikes that he likes it. Jihoon straightened up, clearing his throat. He grabbed Guanlin's hand and pulls him back to the restaurant. "I'm okay. You're the one who is not okay. Your hands are cold," He said, not looking back at Guanlin who haven't spoken a word since earlier. He felt a light squeeze on his hand as if it's the only response Guanlin can muster and Jihoon chuckles. He doesn't know how red his face is right now and he definitely didn't want Guanlin to see it.

Later that night when they got home, Jihoon lied down on his bed with Guanlin whining on how unsanitary he is for not showering before sleeping but he feigned sleeping and didn't moved a muscle. Jihoon heard Guanlin sighing in frustration mumbling about him.not even taking his socks off. His eyes twitched feeling Guanlin's hand on his feet as the younger freed his foot from the garment. Guanlin took the blanket and Jihoon snuggled in it in the process. He felt Guanlin's hand on his hair, and he unconsciously leaned on it. Then in a minute, the latter's lips is on his forehead, whispering, "I like you so much hyung it hurts."

  
\--

  
Lunch came and the usual slightly awkward atmosphere became even more awkward than ever before. Their whole group ate lunch together ever since so the first time they knew that something is wrong between Guanlin and Jihoon, they didn't pry. One month later, the tension between them became heavier and it doesn't help that Minhyun is sending daggers towards Jihoon. Their usual loud table was so silent it's too deafening. Jaehwan tried to lift the mood by joking about something and the usual Guanlin who laughs at his corniest joke just kept on eating his lunch.

"I'm done." Jihoon announced then he stood up, carrying his tray with him. Everyone looked at him but Guanlin.

Jihoon wants to punch his own face on how he behaved the whole day. He almost bumped on the fire extinguisher, he tripped on the stairs luckily Woojin was there to hold him still, he couldn't even answer a simple mathematics in class and his teacher asked if he is sick because Park Jihoon? The math genius can't even answer a simple problem?

He went home that day with a heavy heart but it fluttered when he saw Guanlin in their room but it sank almost immediately when he saw the latter filling his backpack with his own things.

"Guanlin--" He fidgeted on his spot. "Where are you going?"

He was met with silence and now he knows how it feels to be ignored. Is this what Guanlin is feeling all this time? Duh. Park Jihoon. are you seriously asking yourself about that?

"Guanlin-- I--" He started but he doesn't know what he wants to say next. He what? He wants to say sorry for what he did. He wants to say sorry for avoiding him. He wants to say sorry for treating him that way because he is confused. He is confused. Who is Lai Guanlin to Park Jihoon?

"Save it, hyung." Guanlin said, slinging his backpack on his shoulder, purposely bumping on Jihoon's shoulder. Jihoon was about to give up when Guanlin opened the door to go out but thanks to his fast reflexes, he held onto Guanlin's arm and pulled the latter back inside before shutting the door close then he leaned against it.

"No, you can't go out," Jihoon stubbornly spread his arms against the door. Guanlin ruffled his hair in confusion, and he groaned in annoyance, dropping his bag on the floor.

"What do you want, hyung?" Guanlin started, "You were the one who started ignoring me, avoiding me-- I felt like you don't want me to be near you and now that I'm going to make things easier for you, you are doing this? Oh how nice, hyung." The way Guanlin spoke was sarcastic and it felt foreign in Jihoon's ears. "So if you'd kindly move away from the door, please do so."

Jihoon shook his head, clenching his fist because it's trembling. He is scared, nervous, but why? He doesn't know at all. He admits it was his fault in the first place but his stupid pride doesn't want to. Guanlin crossed his arms, tapping his foot like he is losing his patience. Minutes of silence passed by and Guanlin sighed. "Okay hyung that's it." He moved forward but Jihoon raised his foot from the floor to stop Guanlin, with his body still stuck on the door. Anyone that would see him will surely laugh at his ridiculous look right now but who cares?

"I-it's not that i hate you or anything!" Jihoon stuttered with his words unsure of what to say to the younger and the next thing he knows, he started rambling. "It's just that-- I'm not sure on what is happening to me. Everytime you're near I feel nervous. Whenever you're close my heart beats erratically I couldn't breathe. You were always touching me but everytime you did so, my palms get sweaty I don't like it at all. And then that game happened and you were so close and I always thought of you as my younger brother-- but that time-- I--" ** _I really wanted you to kiss me_**.He didn't say it out loud though. He is too embarrassed to say it he can already feel his cheeks burning just by the thought of it. "I don't know why am I feeling this way that's why I was avoiding you. I don't know where to find the answers to my questions that's why I'm searching them all by myself."

Jihoon's voice was so little Guanlin can barely hear him but he did. His head hung low he didn't see how Guanlin's stern face turned into a soft one, understanding what Jihoon was talking about.

He stepped closer to Jihoon, and each step he makes, Jihoon's heartbeat grew louder and louder. Guanlin pushed down Jihoon's foot, and stood inches away from the latter. He cupped Jihoon's face and lifted it up, and Guanlin saw Jihoon with his eyes glistening with tears that he guessed even Jihoon doesn't know he is crying. It has been a while since they were this close and Jihoon leaning in to his touch makes Guanlin smile and Jihoon saw that gummy smile once again and it was directed to him. Not to anyone but him. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered as Guanlin leans his head down, feeling the latter's breath mixing with his own. Then and there, Guanlin placed a soft but quick kiss on Jihoon's lips, it was quick that Jihoon didn't get to close his eyes. Guanlin ruffled Jihoon's hair into a messy bird's nest.

"Once you know the answer, hyung, tell me right away." He is still flashing that gummy smile of his and yes, Jihoon likes that. "And for the record, all second years have a camp starting tomorrow and we'll be back in two days. So I'm sleeping at Daehwi and Jinyoung's room since we need to leave early." Guanlin moved Jihoon, who is currently in a state of daze and confusion, slowly away from the door so that he can open it.

"Y-you're-- I thought you're going to really leave me--" Jihoon burst into tears and he unconsciously clung on the hem of Guanlin's shirt. "After what I did to you it is possible for you to leave me."

Guanlin dropped his bag on the floor and gathered Jihoon with his arms and crushed him in his embrace. He buried his face on the older one's hair and Jihoon clung onto him like a baby who doesn't want to be separated to his mother.

"I-- I'm so sorry, Guanlin. I'm so sorry for being such a jerk to you." Jihoon said with his face planted on Guanlin's chest. "I'm really sorry if I hurt you a lot. I didn't mean to slam the door on your face yesterday. It was just an act of impulse."

"It's okay hyung." Guanlin, patted his back and Jihoon thought about how nice it is to be this close to Guanlin. He couldn't imagine he wasn't able to feel this warmth for the whole month. "And whatever you did, I just couldn't leave you."

"Why?" Jihoon asked in a soft voice, looking up to Guanlin. He knows the answer though. He knows but he wants to hear it.

He was answered with a soft smile, and Jihoon felt like melting when Guanlin placed a kiss on his forehead. "I just can't."

  
\--

  
Jihoon went back to his cheerful state the next day, and everyone in his group was surprised and curious about what happened. They only know that it has something to do with Guanlin. Woojin knew. After Guanlin went to Daehwi and Jinyoung's room, Jihoon called Woojin for a sleep-over but it's more like Jihoon explaining to him what actually happened and why did he act differently to Guanlin. He didn't say anything to Woojin not because he didn't trust him but because he was just too shy to tell him everything.

And let's say, Jihoon might be good at his acads, but he is dumb when it comes to feelings. Oops. Did Woojin say feelings?

  
It is Friday and Jihoon couldn't wait for Sunday to arrive.

 

 

 

 

 

  
He went to the second year's camping site and kissed the life out of Guanlin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This story is basically from a dream I had days ago lol Panwink was chosen to play the game pepero with a twist but that dream ended before the game even started lol
> 
> I am having Wanna One dreams recently haha maybe it is because I've been binge watching all Wanna One's shows (and jihoon, and jaehwans fancams) and I've been living in ao3's panwink tag ever since i started shipping them.  
> I'm just a 2-week old Wannable. And i am wondering if i can make some friends here? Huehue  
> You can twt me @LaJiwinku  
> Or you can kkt me huehue
> 
> You don't have to be a Jihoon or Jaehwan biased-- as long as we can flail to wanna one together <3  
> Because likem. Those two are my biases and the others are my wreckers.. haha
> 
> It would be nice to meet someone out of my other fandom. :3  
> I'm srsly a chatter box you see huehue
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated! It's been years since the last time i wrote a fic and it feels like a first time for me. So i appreciate any comments that can improve my writing. 
> 
> I am actually planning to write a guanlin pov. Huehue
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	2. !Notice!

I aplogize that this is not the update that you've been waiting. 

I just wanted to say that Guanlin's POV might be pushed back a little. I was writing it earlier and is so close to the end when my tab suddenly shut down on me and when I opened it, WPS wasn't able to recover what I recently wrote and it left me so frustrated. The thing that's left in me is 3 out of 8 pages. I am seriously stressed right now to the point that I couldn't start writing Guanlin's POV again. I lost my will to write Guanlin's POV. I've never tried writing the same thing twice and I am afraid that I won't be able  to convey Guanlin's feelings well. 

 

I hope you'll understand my situation. 

 

I have other plots in mind but I'm still not sure if I will be able to write them too. I need new inspirations and whatnots ㅠㅠ Feed me panwink please haha 

 

lovelots <3 

 

aaaand Wanna one is coming back on march 19! Please support them <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can feed me panwink at twitter. hmu @Lajiwinku
> 
> if you follow me there- i spam retweets of panwink and ongniel- just a notice <3


End file.
